


The Centre of Our Universe

by prussium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Arthur sneaks in Alfred's window every night to be with him AU, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cosmos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussium/pseuds/prussium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lies awake and wonders what kind of universal force draws him to Alfred despite the expanse of their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centre of Our Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a fluffy drabble I wrote after seeing an OTP prompt on Tumblr. ;u;

We argue about a lot of things, but I know you love Sunday as much as I do. Sunday is the soft touch of breeze from the window, the faint sunlight, and the mellow acoustic songs we play on repeat. Sunday is when we stay warm under your covers for hours.

We argue about a lot of things, but that doesn’t stop me from sneaking in your window at night. We speak in hushed voices, careful not to wake anyone as we kiss and touch and toss our clothes to the floor. I leave the next morning while your parents are still asleep and come back a few minutes later to drive you to school.

There was no need last night though, because they are away most weekends. Your brother Matthew left just as I made it at your front door.

Last night you told me that the universe is inside each of us. I listened attentively while lying close to you. It’s something you’ve been passionate about since we were kids. Under the moonlight, I watched the outlines of your face as you talked. You said everything resembles the composition of the outer space, and that it’s evident even with the simplest occurrences around us. _Phosphenes, for example –_

_What’s that?_ I asked. You gave me a knowing smile and said you finally beat me at something for once. _They’re the stars you see when you rub your eyes._   

_We are composed of atoms that make the outer space,_ you said. _We are born from one universe._

I thought about it for a while, savouring the silence and the dark. Then I asked, _if that’s true then how come we’re so different?_

This difference leads us to arguments, making you lose your mind and say you don’t get me at all, making me lose my temper as I shout I hate you.

You had nothing to say. I lifted my head from your chest and found you sleeping.

I stayed awake a little longer to kiss you good night.

We argue about a lot of things, that’s what people say, but how are they to know?

With an arm around your pillow, you sleep facing the windows. My fingers trace figures across your back, just like how you love drawing circles at the back of my hand. It doesn’t bother me that you are ticklish because you sleep through anything. Eight letters, over and over. The three words I never dare say aloud.

I wonder, has it really come to this?

I stop tracing the letters and lay on my back, studying the faded ceiling. Inside us, the gravity of our personal universe draws us together. Inside me, under any circumstance, the fundamental force of my core pulls me back to you.

I feel your arm wrap around me. You leave soft kisses on my bare shoulder and whisper, “I love you too.”

The late morning light filters though the curtains. Our clothes lay on the floor with our forgotten homework that is due tomorrow. Your parents will come back this evening, and so will Matthew.

I smile and curl into you, taking this moment to go back to sleep.

We argue about a lot of things, but we both wish everyday is Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the complete prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.
> 
> I just had to write something after reading it! Tell me what you think. uwu


End file.
